1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communications systems and more particularly to a wireless underwater communications system which uses infrared radiation to transmit information between a transmission unit and a reception unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, underwater communications and data transmission systems have been one of three major types.
The first type of underwater communications system includes a metal wire electrical connector extending between a transmission unit and a reception unit. A problem with this "hard wired" system is that the rigors of underwater environments are such that the electrical connector will frequently break, especially when extended to great depths or over long distances.
The second type of underwater communications system uses an acoustic transmission apparatus such as sonar which allows for underwater communication over short distances. A problem with acoustic transmission is that the intelligibility of the transmissions is often low due to the ambient noises, reverberations and thermocline echoes generated by underwater environments.
The third type of underwater communications system utilizes the body of water as a conductor for electric field transmissions. These communications systems are generally an improvement over hard wired and acoustic transmission systems because these prior art underwater communications systems are relatively immune to the stresses and noises of an underwater environment. However, these prior art underwater communications systems often require complex electronic circuitry to transfer information, are expensive and are generally packaged in bulky containers which limits their use by divers or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved underwater communications system which is inexpensive, is easy to transport and will provide reliable communications in the rigors associated with an underwater environment.